


Routine Maintenance

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is a robot, Cyber Vale AU, I have never written wireplay before, M/M, Robot Sex, Robots, Vibrators, hoo boy this is an adventure, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.E.C.I.L. has a glitch in his voice system. Carlos needs to go in and fix it. Easy enough, right? And it shouldn't matter if the wires elicit...interesting reactions. Not at all. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AughtPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/gifts).



> This was kind of interesting for me because normally I just write my own kinks, but wireplay really wasn't one. Still, I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Paired with another Cyber Vale smut drabble I previously posted on my blog.
> 
> Happy late birthday, Arachne!

Carlos hummed as he looked over his clipboard. He decided the last page needed to be read again carefully and lingered outside the door to the main control room to read it. To be completely honest, he wasn't thrilled about coming back from break right now, and he might have been finding excuses to delay it. CECIL, the AI he'd been- admittedly, very close with- over the past few months had been- hinting. And not subtlety. At things.

And Carlos couldn't engage in- things. He had his professionalism! And besides, AIs didn't...they didn't...they couldn't. Love, lust, any of it. Not unless they'd gained sentience, which would be a whole other mess.

Besides, who actually wanted to be with a robot? Like that? Romantically, and who could even imagine sexually!

(He tried to pretend his gut didn't twist longingly at the thought.)

Finally he knew he had to get back in there, and with a deep sigh and a tightening of his resolve, he did. Cecil dropped down from the ceiling, suspended on his wires as always, screen lighting up at Carlos' arrival. **_Welcome back, Ca̷̧rlos!_**

"Yes, thank you, Cecil, I've been-" He stopped. Blinked. "Did your voice just glitch?"

_**Huh?**_  Cecil tilted his head, pressing his hands together and looking so, so sweet and authentic in that moment that Carlos had to drop his gaze.

"I guess I was hearing things. So, how did the system scan go?"

**_Oh, very well! No bugs, not̴͢͠h́͟ing unusual to report. Anyway, as I was-_ **

"Cecil." Carlos walked a little closer, inspecting Cecil's helmet. No speaker impediments... "I know I heard it than time. Your voice glitched."

_**My voice doesn't glitch, sweet misguided Carlos. So like I was saying, there's this window outlooking into the fourth quadrant, and it's absolutely breathtaking, especially about the time you get off work- if you want, I could...show you, sit with you, keep you war̷̸͝m̨̕ if you get c̷̢̡o̷̕̕ld-**_  He stopped and touched his fingertips to his throat. _**Wait, I- that's never h̸̀͠a̛p͠pened before.**_

"That's what worries me." Carlos took Cecil's head in his hands, carefully turning it so he could check the vents, ignoring Cecil's LED blush. Also ignoring the date invitation. "Any vision gaps?"

_**No...** _

"Do you feel any mainframe shortages?"

_**No.** _

"Did you update recently?"

_**No. Carlos, shớú̵͜ld͟ I be worried?** _

"Not at all. It's probably just a simple wiring dislocation. Not unusual with how much you swing around on those cords. I should be able to fix it, easy. I just have to open your input/output wiring panel and put things back together."

_**Okay.**_ Cecil lifted off his helmet. Carlos didn't think he'd ever be used to that- suddenly coming face-to-face with a gorgeous man, when he'd been so firmly thinking  _robot robot robot_. "My panel is right he͘r̸̸e̷," he said, tapping the back of his neck.

Of course Cecil was taller than Carlos, so he had to balance on tiptoes to see the line of the panel. "Look, why don't you sit, okay?" Cecil complied happily, sitting on the ground, and after a moment of consideration Carlos scooted up behind him, leaving a careful half a foot of space between his hips and Cecil's. The panel popped open easily, showing various wires plugged in at different locations- this panel wasn't for life support, not really, just Cecil's perceptions, his sensational input.

And- right there, the yellow wire was ajar. Easy enough to fix. Except it was tangled with the blue, and the purple, and he had to disconnect and reconnect a few. Still, not bad.

At least until he bumped the red wire, disconnecting it. Not a problem, but when he went to grab it, it touched the blue wire, and- Cecil made a noise.

If it had come from a human, Carlos would have called it orgasmic. "Cecil? Did I- what happened?"

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, and went back to untangling the mess. Again, two of the wires touched, and- okay, that was definitely a moan. "Cecil?"

"Sorry. That's...uh, that's new."

For a second, Carlos just blinked down at the wires in his hands. New? This AI had been around for years. Carefully, he ever-so-lightly touched the two wires together.

Cecil gasped, hands grasping futilely at the ground. "Ah!" He didn't seem to be in any mechanical distress, so Carlos kept the wires together, watching as Cecil squirmed and panted in front of him. "Oh, oh C-carlos, I- ahh-hh-"

He let up, separating the wires."Cecil, what's happening?"

Cecil looked back, and he was blushing, like a very convincing human. "I don't- I haven't felt that before-"

"What does it feel like?"

"Uh, warm? And- good. It feels good."

"Good how?" Carlos asked, cautiously touching the green wire to the red one.

Cecil's back arched. "H-hah...Don't know. Additional s-stimulation may be required."

Well, it was entirely scientific curiosity, and not how Cecil's noises were making Carlos' blood boil in his veins. Scientific curiosity. Which is why he tried the green wire with the purple one.

Cecil cried out, rocking back, and coming in contact with Carlos' hips. Carlos gasped at the friction, pushing back involuntarily. Okay, he shouldn't be doing this. Really shouldn't.

But now he was touching the blue and red wires together, and Cecil's hands were on his thighs and he was basically on his lap now, rocking and grinding down, and it was so damn  _good_.

Apparently the jolt was particularly sweet for Cecil, whose head lolled back on Carlos' shoulder. And oh, the sight of Cecil's face, eyes half-lidded, face flushed, lips parted- Carlos wanted to kiss him. But he didn't. Not on the lips. He did press his lips to just under Cecil's ear, murmuring "what are you feeling now?"

Cecil whined, grip tightening on Carlos' thighs. "It's- it's like pressure, low, and heat- so much heat- and- it almost- it aches, I think."

"It hurts?" Carlos quickly separated the wires, noting with a vague concern the way Cecil whined.

"No, no, Carlos, don't stop, don't-"

"You said it ached."

"But don't  _stop_."

"Cecil, I'm not going to do something that hurts you-"

Cecil turned abruptly, moving to straddle Carlos where he sat. Carlos' mouth went dry, hands still at the base of the wire box at Cecil's neck. "If I had to equate it to a human sensation," Cecil said, "it would probably be this." And then Cecil's hand was pressing against his crotch, oh god, palming him where he was hot and needy. "So please," Cecil murmured, shifting in Carlos' lap, "don't stop."

Well, Carlos couldn't just ignore that, could he? 

He looped his arms around Cecil's neck, finding two wires randomly and touching them together. Cecil gave a low moan and pressed his hips in, resulting in delicious, delicious pressure.

He fumbled for another wire and apparently bumped something good because Cecil  _jolted_ in his arms, rocking down on him. "Oh, Carlos!" he gasped, burying his face in Carlos' neck. "Please, don't stop, please please pl _ease-"_

Carlos groaned helplessly, grinding his hips up hard against Cecil's. And Cecil- _god,_ Cecil- even though he didn't have anything between his legs to react in the same way Carlos' was, he must have picked up on the friction driving Carlos wild, and-

Oh.  _Oh_. Cecil had his hands on Carlos' hips now and was thrusting against him in a  _rhythm_ that Carlos would have bet anything was carefully calculated somewhere in Cecil's programming, with variables on how loudly Carlos moaned when he did this, and how he whimpered when he did that-

He frantically reached for a new wire and Cecil  _screamed_ so loudly that Carlos dropped it in shock. "Oh god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

In response, Cecil grabbed Carlos' leg and hitched it up around his waist, bucking down and the angle was so good that Carlos was wailing, head falling back. "Do that again," Cecil hissed, pressing frantic kisses to Carlos' jawline. "Again,  _again_."

He groped in the mess of wires, feeling out the familiar panel. He'd spent so many years studying this that he could find it in his sleep. Touching different wires produced different combinations- these two made Cecil twitch, these two made him whine, these two made him flush and growl  _dirty_ things in Carlos' ear.

He liked that combination.

"Please," Cecil groaned, hands clenching so hard on Carlos' hips that he knew it was going to leave bruises. The thought of it, of seeing the shadows of Cecil's fingers on his skin in the mirror the next morning, sent a filthy flash of heat through him. "Carlos,  _please_."

"What does it feel like, Cecil?" He whispered, kissing his temple.

Cecil keened, curling in on himself as Carlos touched two new wires. "Feels like hot and pressure and aching and  _want_. Like I'm reaching for something but I don't know what. I want- oh, Carlos, I  _want_ -"

"It's okay," Carlos breathed, fumbling for the purple wire- the one responsible for main tactile sensation. "I've got you."

He tapped it against the white wire and Cecil screamed again, bucking forward erratically and making Carlos shudder. He touched the wires, then took them away. Together, apart. Again and again, and Cecil's noises got higher-pitched and more desperate each time, pleas turning into one long string of  _CarlosyesmorepleasecarlospleasecarloscarlosCARLOS_

"Unh, Cecil, f-fuck, keep rubbing against me like that and I'm going to- I'm-" He felt his orgasm coming up quick, and the sight of Cecil rutting against him like a cat in heat was like throwing gasoline on a fire. He was close, so close, and as Cecil ground down hard he felt himself tipping over that edge, coming so hard he saw stars. At the last moment he jammed the two wires together and held them there.

Cecil's screaming abruptly went up an octave- no, a  _frequency_. He jerked in Carlos' arms, eyes going all static, and then-

He slumped over, completely limp, mechanical humming going silent.

Carlos stared blankly at the deactivated robot in his arms. Oh, no.

Oh,  _no_.

He'd  _broken_ him. He'd  _broken_ the main life systems unit for the colony. Oh no oh no oh no. He'd  _had_ to mess around with the wiring, hadn't he, he couldn't have just left it alone and now Cecil was broken and not working and it was all his fault-

There was a slow whirring noise and Cecil's eyes lit up with a "loading" spinning circle. Carlos held his breath. Please be okay, please...

Cecil blinked and his normal eyes were back, looking dazedly up at Carlos. "Cecil," he said, nearly giddy with relief. "You're okay. I thought I hurt you- I'm so sorry-"

He was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. Cecil smiled and opened his mouth, but there was only the clicking noise of his voice box loading. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke. "You didn't hurt me, Carlos. Dearest, wonderful Carlos."

"But you  _broke_ -"

"I shorted out."

"...Shorted out?"

"Mhmm. Happens sometimes when I...overload." He smiled, nuzzling against Carlos' arms. "Felt good. Like when I drop from a high place, but hot and tight."

Carlos took a minute to try and process the facts that a) robots could apparently have orgasms and b) he apparently gave a robot one of the hereby undiscovered orgasms.

"So," he said, because he didn't know what else to say. "I guess we fixed your voice glitch."

Cecil snorted with laughter, and Carlos wrapped his arms around him. "I might have to glitch more often if that's what happens."

* * *

 

Dimly, somewhere in the back of his mind, Carlos thought that this shouldn’t be so surprising. Cecil did have an extensive knowledge of, well, almost everything required to keep human life alive, which obviously included human biology. And even if Cecil didn’t quite  _lust_ in the traditional sense, he sort of had his own type of the feeling. And he certainly loved.

So when Cecil had approached Carlos carefully with the knowledge that most human relationships (barring asexuality and celibacy) involved sexual intimacy and orgasm to be healthy and as far as Cecil had observed (he didn’t spy on Carlos, of course, just checking in on him for his safety!) Carlos was one of those humans whose relationships probably involved orgasms and furthermore sexuality could be a healthy human expression of love in relationships and Cecil did  _love_ Carlos, so much, and would Carlos be interested in pursing this?

…Well, it was a little jarring.

But even though this shouldn’t have been surprising, it was, though Carlos really was having a hard time feeling the surprise under the waves of  _yes oh god cecil yes please more yes yes yes_. There was a part of Cecil  _inside_ him, and Carlos wasn’t sure what part, but Cecil had made a clicking noise and it had started vibrating  _maddeningly_ and then he didn’t care what part it was. 

"Oh god, Cecil," he gasped out, grabbing at the A.I.’s frame above him from where he writhed on the couch. "What are- what are you thinking? Talk to me."

**_I’m keeping note on your respirations and heart rate_** **,** Cecil said.  ** _For example, your pulse jumps when I do this_. ** The part inside him moved, pressing up against his prostate with perfect accuracy, and Carlos almost sobbed with pleasure.  ** _You are so beautiful like this, Carlos. I see why humans are so driven to sex. You’re perfect, moaning my name, twisting like you’re not sure if you want more or less. It’s fascinating. I could watch you for hours._**

"Cecil, fuck, I can’t…" Cecil’s hand, already lubricated (he didn’t want to think with what) and thoughtfully heated, slid down his body, teasing his nipples, rubbing along this thighs, before curling around his cock. 

**_I’ve been researching human erogenous zones,_** he provided helpfully.  ** _And you respond so well! Your heart is racing. Can you orgasm for me?_**

The part inside him gave another sweet press and that was all it took. Everything whited out as Carlos came, the vibrations milking his climax and making it go on and on. Finally he came back into himself. Cecil had pulled out and away, sitting on the couch beside him.  ** _I didn’t want to hurt you. Humans can suffer from oversensitivity after orgasm. Was it good?_**

Carlos laughed, feeling fuzzy and blissed-out. “Yeah,” he said, nuzzling the A.I. until it began petting his hair, “it was good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, Arachne, I hope this fulfilled all of your human-on-robot lovin' needs.
> 
> I have a WTNV/fic blog [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com) where I post fics, sneak peeks, sometimes take requests, and yell about WTNV with other fans. If you want to chat or ask me why the hell I wrote robot sex, you know where to find me.


End file.
